Wasabi forever
by KickR5AusllyRauraRydellington
Summary: 4 years later after Kim left to japan and jerry to Kanya and Milton,jack to Washington, D.C. To become spies . What happen they all reunited again expect someone missing a lot of information what happen over the 4 years . Kick one shot


**so I'm back for a one shot yea . Disclaimer I do not own kickin it pr anything else you see .**

4 years laters  
>Jack and Milton are still spy's but return home for a break<br>Jerry came back to seaford  
>Rudy is still teaching karate with the help of Milton , jack and jerry<br>And lastly Kim Kim Crawford doesn't know that they move locations or that gang is back together or that Milton and Julie got back together , that jerry return home and that jack still loves her , phill move to a new location it's not at mall instead at he open a bowling area  
>3rd pov : Kim is in the plane back to seaford and ready to see her family and best friends and jack . When the plane land Kim ran out . Her family came to pick her up she hug her sister and brother her mom and her dad . They hang out did everything together as family again .<br>-next day -  
>Kim was walking around the mall she saw that phill is not there yet the old bobby wasabi dojo was . Kim was hungry so she went to captain corn dog . She wait in line and she saw a cute Burnett yet again she all like no you love jack . While Kim was thinking she was bump with the cute Burnett she land on his arms . "I'm so sorry " "no it's mine fault I was looking were I was going I'm jack " "Kim " "hi Kim what are you doing here all alone " " well I'm hungry and I was looking around the mall , I'm trying to look for my best friend "<br>" maybe I can look for them after we eat " I'll like that" Kim and jack say down in a booth " so what do you for living Kim " " I just came back after 4 years " " how come you didn't have contact with your friends" funny thing is that I broke my phone while I was punching a jerk " oh I feel bad for that jerk " anyways what about you jack " will I'm - well I work with my sensi to train new kids " oh that's cool I do karate " " really the last time I saw a girl do karate was my best friend I hope she comes back " " wow I hope she does " " anyways do you want to go to my dojo " " sure " they walk out of captain corn dog and walk over to the bobby dojo "wow I haven't been here in a long time " " sorry what did you say Kim " " oh nothing I just really like the colors " " cool me too " Kim walk over the dojo and saw so many trophies and she walk over to a empty locker she remembers that's her wow after 4 years no one has use it . " that's my best friend Kim locker no one has use it after 4 years I really miss her I hope she comes back " Kim laugh " what's funny Kim " " I'm laughing because we don't remember each other " "huh " " I'm Kim Crawford your best friend your first crush your my first lover " " kimmy " jack ran up to her and hug her they let go . " I miss you so much " "i miss you too " " I really just want to ki- " Kim kiss jack by now there were making out when jerry and Milton and Rudy walk in " woooooooo jack get some with um what's your name " kick pull out of the kiss Kim look at the them " KIM" " hey guys " the gang ran up to her and hug her " I'm losing my breath here" they let her go " sorry " " anyways i miss you I know why your wondering why I couldn't call is cuz I broke my phone ""oh and how did you meet jack " now that is a long story " " so what about that making out thing " same jerry " um " " are you guys dating " " I don't know " " we'll remember what happen jack " Milton said " what happens jack " " I can't date you " " oh we'll look at here I think I time for me to go I'll see you guys around bye " Kim left the dojo jack ran after her " Kim wait KIM " Kim stop and wait for jack she was crying " what " " I'm sorry I can't date anyone because I'm a um " because I'm a what a jerk for letting my self kiss you " " what no I love you and nothing is going to change '" then what are you jack " " I'm a spy if I date you your going to be in danger " " oh " " so what now " " I don't know and what time do you leave back to Washington, D.C. " " in 6 months " Kim kiss him and pull away " that how much time we have " jack pull her in a kiss and said " I still have the cherry blossom and the bracelet I never forgot about you " " I never forgot about you either " I love you Kim Crawford I love my best friend my crush " " I love you too jack brewer " they kiss  
>-2 years later -<br>Milton and jack finish there careers as spies  
>Jerry married mika<br>Rudy married Bethany and had twins  
>And for jack and Kim will they are married and Kim is expecting her first baby<br>THE END

**well that was it plz review thanks and goodbye peace **


End file.
